A Christmas Short
by grungekitty
Summary: The team had woken up to a very upset Chiro... No one told them they were suppose to fake Santa's visit! Antauri father figure to the entire team, and it's "gag-me-with-a-spoon" fluffy! enjoy 'v'


**Just an idea while I wait for Christmas mourning...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

The team had woken up to a very upset Chiro

You see, it was Christmas mourning and Chiro was crying because Santa hadn't come

No one told the monkey team they were suppose to fake Santa's visit

The cookies sat untouched

No one had eaten them due to Chiro's death threats that they were for Santa and Santa alone

And the stockings remained empty

No one had disturbed them, again, under Chiro's threats

So there was no sign that Santa had come that night

And nothing could be worse for a kid then finding out Santa's not real the hard way

So Chiro was crying and the team had no idea what to do about it

Antauri was their only hope now, and he was missing!

"It's ok Chiro, he probably didn't know you live in the robot now" Nova tried

Gibson rolled his eyes, he knew something like this was going to happen

Firstly, these stories Chiro told, were impossible, at the very least, improbable!

And secondly, this "_Santa_" had never visited the team before!

Then SPRX noticed something on the floor

"Hey guys!" He said, picking it up "I found a note"

"Maybe it's from Santa!" Otto said hopefully

Gibson huffed

How Chiro had gotten the team to believe such a fairytale was beyond him!

"What does it say?" Nova asked

"the super robot had too much security. you'll find you're gifts in the park under the tallest pine tree, signed Santa" SPRX read

everyone looked at each other excitedly

well...except Gibson

"What are we waiting for!?" Chiro cried out as he got up

"you're going to go to the park in your pajamas?" Otto asked

"sure thing!" Chiro smiled "I've always opened my presents in my PJ's, and I'm not about to stop!"

and the team ran around ecstatically, following the directions of certain Shuggazoom citizens

and finally found the tallest pine tree

it was all lit up and decorated

with presents for all the hyper force under it

it was then that the team noticed that Antauri had joined their group at some point or another

no one paid too much mind though

they were to focused an the amazing sight before them

then SPRX found another note

"_and you can keep the milk and cookies, saving the city all the time is enough.  
__hope you enjoy!  
__-Santa_"

the team was ecstatic and bouncing off the walls

Otto got some new green tools and a couple other parts he'd wanted

Nova got a fancy punching bag that's suppose to move and swing back, and a yellow teddy bear with pink details

Chiro had gotten a complete sunriders "'Battle on Digon 8' Action Set" and a skate bored

SPRX had gotten some red covers for parts in his ship, a neat system app for his GPS, and a couple model ships

Gibson was sitting back but Otto had brought him his gifts

at first he didn't want them

but after some pressure from the team, he went ahead and opened them

he got several chemicals he had been begging for, a whole new set of fancy test tubes, and a protonic magnet

by the time he had opened his first gift, he was as giddy as everyone else

Antauri had gotten some gifts of his own as a cover

some incense, candles, and some other grown up stuff

truth was, there was no Santa

Antauri had figured it was a children's story the second Chiro had told the team

but the fact Chiro said that he actually received these gifts were raising some questions

so after everyone had gone to bed

Antauri had gone into Shuggazoom to ask about this "Santa"

and he had gotten his answers about how parents get gifts for their kids

and the orphanage had done it for the kids too

so Antauri and several Shuggazoom citizens decided to make a Santa visit for the hyper force

Antauri knew he couldn't get into the robot with a big bag of presents without the team waking up

so someone had the park idea

and someone else the idea of "_Santa not being able to get passed to super robot's defenses_"

Antauri just watched his family gleefully play and just smiled

Otto was offering to help SPRX build his models with his new tools

Nova and Chiro were pretending her Teddy bear was a giant monster and having the sunriders fight it, using all the cool little accessories

and Gibson looked possible the most child like, happily playing with his samples and causing tons of fun little chemical reactions

everyone was happy and spending time

this was a tradition Antauri liked

* * *

**ok, started on my phone while I couldn't sleep**

**woke up Christmas**

**finished opening gifts**

**and finished on my computer**

**also!**

**how do children manage to wake up anywhere between 2 and 5 hours earlier then they normally do on Christmas?**

**me and my brother have ALWAYS slept late**

**except Christmas!**

**we wake up before the sun is finished riseing**

**and this year, the sun hadn't even began riseing!**

**we did Christmas at 4 in the mourning!**

**anyway...**

**Merry Holidays! ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
